poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimmy the Elephant
Kimmy the Elephant is a gray elephant with a pink bow on her head and a member of the Future Time Travel Squadron (FT Squad.) She is one of the main protagonists of The FT Squad's Adventures Series. Just like her friends, she's a teenager in the form of a young animal, living in Lake Hoohaw with her teammates, but also going on adventures with them. She's the oldest member of the group and also the calmest and sweetest member. More often then not, she acts like a big sister to her friends and she provides a shoulder to cry on. She's Cassidy the Pelican's best friend and Jenny the Elephant's big sister. Kimmy's always there to stand up for them when they needs it. She is an original character created by kylgrv. HISTORY Kimmy was born a human in the same universe where Kyle and the other FT Squad members were born in. Her parents were both really famous dancers and even though their daughter was someone who took a liking to sports like football, basketball, soccer, and hockey rather than dancing, they didn't mind at all. They supported their daughter in studying the basics of physical sports. Kimmy also loved elephants, just like her grandmother. But she dealt with a worry that she was too different from other kids because she was a very tall girl. Her little sister, Jenny, never felt that she was an outcast. Kimmy always loved playing with Jenny. At some point in her life, Kimmy was invited to Future Time Travel where she was given a chance to look more at sports. In doing this, she met Cassidy, who loved western related media but was shy. She became very supportive towards her and was always there when she needed help or companionship or a shoulder to cry on. Cassidy and Kimmy enjoyed each other so much that they became best friends, completely inseperable and almost like sisters. They also met the three other members, Dennis, Rudy, and future leader, Kyle. Kimmy took a liking to Kyle and felt bad for his somewhat solitary life. When they made it to Dimension 2, where they studied their first few basics of exploring universes and looking into their skills, Kimmy studied more about physical sports, and worked out alot. Kimmy interacted with Cassidy a lot during these days. When their Future Time Travel testing came, Cassidy was worried if she'd ever see Kimmy again. Kimmy was also saddened about seperating from Cassidy, but, along with Commander Atom, assured her best friend that everything will be fine. Kimmy became part of a basketball team and worked her way from being a new recruit, to a high rank, enough to make her a coach. While she was a coach, she and her team won a championship that made her pass her Future Time Travel tests and go into the next universe, Dimension 3. After reuniting with Cassidy and the rest of her best friends, they embarked on their own adventures. At some point, she met Horton the Elephant and became a great friend of his. After reuniting with her teammates, she agreed on doing a vacation in Lake Hoohaw. She therefore took the form of an elephant. But after Human X's defeat, she agreed with her friends to stay in Lake Hoohaw with her friends. Kyle went to live with PB&J Otter while Kimmy and the others stayed in their Future Time Travel boat, yet Kimmy became close with PB&J Otter's family. After weeks of living in the peaceful community, the team was joined by Kaytlin the Otter after they helped save the Wuzzle realm from losing it's source of music. Eventually, Kimmy and the FT Squad began their adventure series and met new friends. TRIVIA *Kimmy's appearance was inspired by Horton the Elephant, an elephant in the Dr. Seuss media. *Kimmy and Kyle both like elephants as a favorite animal, but Kyle generously allowed Kimmy to be an elephant, while he chose an otter. *Kimmy's kind and gentle nature will be shown in several episodes in the series, especially in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo, where she acts like a big sister to Dumbo and defends him from anyone who bullies or teases him. *Kimmy's little sister, Jenny, and her grandmother Carmen, made their debut appearance in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo. *However, also in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo, ''Kimmy unleashed a lot of fury on the the Ringmaster and a few other circus workers who refused to reconsider Dumbo's career as a clown. However, in doing this, Kimmy accidentally hurt Kyle and Jenny, but was forgiven later because Kyle understood what Kimmy's intention was and knew that she would never go mad. *Kimmy is considered a popular member of Future Time Travel because she is someone who is very nice, very easy to get along with. *The rest of the squad will meet Kimmy's friend Horton in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who. Category:FT Squad Members Category:Animal characters Category:HEROINES Category:Elephants Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:KYLGRV Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sisters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animals